Rivals of the Music
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: Two girls are amazing singers. they meet two other amazing singers. The girls think these singers are girls at first but when they meet, they find out their really boys and everything goes crazy. People get jeolous and the girls meet some new girls who want the boys.
1. The Girls and Drunk Pokemon

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 1: The Girls and Drunk Pokemon

Two pokemon identical to Leafeon hopped from backstage into the spotlight. These pokemon had three leaves hanging from their necks, had leaf like ears like a Leafeon, and had two leaf like tails twined around each of their hind legs. They had tan fur but underneath it was pure white. Not a speck of dirt shown on them. After them came two Glaceon, coats as shiny as the brightest star. Then Came another two pokemon. these last two were unusual because their pointed ears held 4 multcolored ribbons on the tips of them and their tails were nothing but a bunch of different colored ribbons as well. In order, these new pokemon are Fiolian being the leafy ones and Ribbok being the ribbon pokemon. if you listen closely, right when the next pokemon comes out a cry of "Kiamo!" is heard from the newest pokemon's mouth. This pokemon looks like a normal kitten with tan fur but it soon showed some of its true colors when a female voice from Backstage called out, "Kiamo, Needle Arm!" on Kiamo's arm were tufts of fur sticking out so they soon became silver spikes. Of course, it didn't release the attack, it was just showing off. Out from Backstage came two Flygon. Then music started up and anyone watching realized there was something on each Flygon's back. Two people stood up, one on each Flygon's back. (Fireball by Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj)

[May]

Uhm, hello, can we get the party started, yeah!

Uhm, hello, can we get the party started…

Young Money

[Both]

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

Fire, fire, fire

[May]

Since I landed here, I gon' phone up a Obama

Shook the world up, now I caused a little drama

Leader of the new school, and yes I'm gonna light up the block to the stage when I wanna

Brighter than the stars, throw my head up the curve

Don't get, walk it off, check it I walk with a slur

Levitating in my mom's all weather fur

Imma rock the world, til they follow Willow

[Both]

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

Fire, fire, fire

[May]

See I ain't never been the one to toot my own horn, beep, beep

Now watch me put her on

I set fire everywhere I play, make them all go insane, L.A to UK

Now Imma burn it up, when I step on the scene

My whole crew is fresh, and they rolling with me

You can turn me up yep to the extreme

Imma rock the World til they follow with me

[Both]

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

Fire, fire, fire

[Kazelyn]

Ayo Willow, didn't I just see you in China? (wattup)

Y-y-you're real major even though you a minor

Your daddy keep you in designer

Y-y-your gali-gali-gali ya your Girly kinda

Ok I'm the street fighter, call me Chun-Li

a-a-and it's goin' down, l-l-like a bum knee

Built a guest house to put the coupe in

'cause I'm a fireball, Hadouken

Put you under my wing, I'm the top boss

Ain't from Louisiana but I'm hot sauce

Cuffed the mountain just to go and build a house off

so I ain't never gotta worry what the house cost

If they comin' at you tell 'em raise up

When it's time to whip your hair put your braids up

Tell 'em escalator, elevator yeah that mean to step your weight up

Ain't nobody greater, Will and Jada is my neighbor, hater!

[Both]

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

Fire, fire, fire

[Both]

Watch the fire burn, burn, burn

Watch me heat it up

Watch the fire burn, burn, burn

Watch me heat it up

Watch the fire burn, burn, burn

Watch me heat it up

[Both]

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire

Fire, fire, fire

The first girl, May, had chocolate brown hair put up like dog ears and Sapphire blue eyes. The second girl, Kazelyn, wore glasses, and had brown hair pulled into low hanging pigtails, two on each side of her head, so there was two pigtails in front and two in back. They both were wearing exact same outfits that look like Bunearies, the only thing different was the color. May was red and Kazelyn was light blue. When they were singing, they were flying high above the crowd, it was like their thing, they make their entrance on a flying pokemon and flew around for their first song of the concert. They had mastered riding flying pokemon long ago so that's what they decided. They would sometimes put dance moves in while riding. The Flygon landed and the girls got off. Another song started up and the people watching from home were watching intently as well as the crowd. There were two boys that happened to be the girls competition that were watching to see their style. Their names? Drew Hayden and Brandon Smith. Now these girls were like sisters, if something happened to one of them, they would be heartbroken. (Disturbia by Rihanna) **(A/N: I really like Rihanna she's got good music.)**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

(May)

Faded pictures on the wall

It's like they talkin' to me

(Kazelyn)

Disconnectin' your call

Your phone don't even ring

(May)

I gotta get out

Or figure this shit out

(Both)

It's too close for comfort

(Kazelyn)

It's a thief in the night

To come and grab you

(May)

It can creep up inside you

And consume you

(Kazelyn)

A disease of the mind

It can control you

(Both)

I feel like a monster

(Both)

Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

(Kazelyn)

Release me from this curse I'm in

Trying to maintain

But I'm struggling

You can't go, go, go

I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

(Both)

Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

During the song the pokemon did a choreographed dance, not on four paws no, two. They would do moves us humans would learn easily. It was said that it took about 2 monthes to get them to finally learn how to but they did. "Yo girls! You ever had a guy up to you begging for a date even after you said no? here's a way to tell 'em off!" May shouted into her headset. Another song started up. (Take a hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies)

(Kazelyn)

Why am I always HIT ON BY THE BOYS I NEVER LIKE?

I can always SEE 'EM coming from the left and from the right

(May)

I DON'T wanna be a priss, I'm JUST trying to be polite,

But it always seems to bite me in the-

(Both)

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

You think that we should hookup, but I think that we should not

(Kazelyn)

You had me at hello, THEN you opened up your mouth

(May)

And THAT IS when it started going south

OH!

(Both)

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'LL punch you in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (Hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you CAN'T buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

(Kazelyn)

I guess you still DON'T get it, so lets take it from the top

(May)

You ASKED me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop

(Kazelyn)

And If I had a dime for every name THAT you just dropped

(Both)

You'd be here and I'd be on a YACHT

oh!

(Both)

Get your hands off my hips

OR I'LL PUNCH YOU in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you CAN'T buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

(Both)

What about "NO" dont you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really intrested

(Kazelyn)

IT'S about time THAT YOU'RE leaving

(May)

I'M gonna count to three and

(Both)

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

(Kazelyn)

One, get your hands of my-

Two, or I'll punch you in the-

Three, stop your STARIN' at my- (hey!)

TAKE a hint, take a hint

(Both)

I AM not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you COULD use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT

Whoa!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'LL punch you in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

T-Take a hint, take a hint

They ended with one arm in the air and smiles on their faces. "Ok people, one last song for the people who have been betrayed or who just wants good music." Kazelyn said into the headset and laughed. She and May held one of their hands up and put up one at a time 1,2,3. Then the music started yet again. (Backstabber by Kesha)

(May)

Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

(Kazelyn)

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone

'Cause your little conversation's got around

And look at what we all found out

Lookie here we all found out

(May)

That you have got a set of loose lips

Twisting stories all because you're jealous

Now I know exactly what you're all about

And this is what you're all about

(May)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

(May)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Back, back, backstabber

Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk

(May)

I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life

From other bitches with all of your lies

Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth

(Kazelyn)

Shut your fucking mouth

(Kazelyn)

Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that

You waste your breath talking about me

Got me feeling kinda special really

This is what you're all about

(May)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

(May)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Katie's to the left just rippin' my style

Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?

All I ever did was drive your broke ass around

Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down

(May)

Back, back, backstabber

(Kazelyn)

Stabber, stabber

(May)

Back, back, backstabber

(May)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Girl, you're such a backstabber

(May)

Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

And everybody knows it

(Kazelyn)

Talk, talk, talk

(May)

Back, back, backstabber

(Kazelyn)

Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating

Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic

Everybody knows it

(May)

And everybody knows it

(May)

Everybody knows, yeah

(Kazelyn)

You're looking like a lunatic

(May)

And everybody knows, yeah

Everybody knows.

At the end, all the dog pokemon and Kiamo pulled a string on some cannons that were in front of each of them and confetti blasted out into the crowd. Both Flygon were flying above the crowd throwing glitter colors of red, blue, and green. The crowd cheered louder than anybody at home ever heard, surprising the boys because they had never gotten that much applause. Sure, the boys thought they were pretty good but the crowd showed a different opinion. That they were more than good. "Ok, now they will be performing in Larousse City in 3 days so get your tickets." The announcer said and everyone cheered again. "One more thing before you go, we will be having a contest, Best singer. If you win the contest you get tickets and backstage passes to May and Kazelyn otherwise known as The Buneary Babies. The judges will infact be May and Kazelyn and our very own Nurse Joy. Don't go kissing up to her, though. She votes for best singer and May and Kazelyn are voting too. Thank you. Goodnight." The announcer finished and waved to the crowd while everyone cheered yet again. The girls were backstage getting congratulated on how good they did. After all that, they looked at their schedule to see what the plans are for the week. "Dude, May, apparently before the concert on Sunday we have to meet some group of singers called Rock the World. We passed them on the Top 10 charts, now we're numba one!" Kazelyn said and they both screamed excitedly. "I can't believe it! Wait, why do we have to meet them? Their just some group that might be fake like the last one." May said. What she said was true; the last band they met was fake. They played music other people recorded but never played so they could get famous. All they did was pretend to sing and play their instruments. The two girls were threatened when they figured out that if they told, their families were at stake. The girls told anyway because they knew the band was bluffing, which they were. All of a sudden, May's Ribbok, given to her by Kazelyn, started hooping around with a pair of fake Buneary ears on saying 'Rib Bok Rib Bok' meaing 'I'm a Buneary I'm a Buneary.' And crashed into a metal pole. The sound of impact was so loud the girls covered their ears. "Did Ribbok have any of that Spiked punch, May?" Kazelyn asked. May shrugged and said "I guess so. How do we take care of a drunk Pokemon before something bad happens?" at that comment Kazelyn's Ribbok's, May's Ribbok is a boy while Kazelyn's is a girl, eyes widened and it ran for cover, behind Kazelyn. "Ribbok! Ribbok! Ribbok don't go over-." May started but it was too late, Ribbok had already jumped into the trash can. Kazelyn laughed and May sighed but soon started laughing because it was kinda funny. "Now we know to watch Ribbok all the time. Because he can get in trouble and be funny." Kazelyn said while laughing. May agreed.


	2. Missing Pokemon and Rehearsals

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 2:Misiing Pokemon and Rehearsals

May's POV

How did we get here? Ribbok's ribbons from a move of theirs everywhere. Kazelyn hanging upside down from one of them that will probably snap in 3…2… SNAP! Thud! "Ouch!" she said as she got up holding her head. "You ok?" I asked as she came up to me. She looked at me with a blank look and said, "Oh, yeah. Of course I am when I just fell from the ceiling onto MY HEAD!" she shouted. I knew she would have a sarcastic comment for me at that. "And the worst part, Ribbok, Fiolian, Glaceon, and Kiamo the troublemaker are missing probably somewhere in the city in Kiamo's case. Oh, feeling dizzy. Need to sit down." She said as she sat on one of our chairs while I got her a bag of ice. She thanked me and I told her to keep calm and rest. "We had to stop at a hotel for the night when we were almost to Larousse. Now our pokemon are missing. I can't lose them. I love them too much. If they got hurt, I couldn't bare it." She said with tears in her eyes. I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders. "No. We will find them in one piece. Hey I know my way around this place perfectly. It's my hometown. And I could call a friend to help us find them tomorrow. I promise we will find them." I told her and soon knocking was heard on our door. I opened it to find, "Brenden! What are you doing here?" he shrugged and pulled out something. "Kiamo!" Kazelyn said and gracefully took her from him and thanked him. "Did you see any other pokemon?" she asked and he nodded and said, "Yeah, but they were so fast that I couldn't catch them. Sorry.' He said with his eyes full of guilt. I saw my brother Max chasing something and I saw two leaf like tails. "Fiolian!" I said and Kazelyn smiled and asked where. I pointed to my brother chasing it and she sped to help him. Iu soon followed as did Brendan. "Fiolian! Fiolian!" Kazelyn and I called they came running to us and totally tackled her to the ground. I was next. We were laughing and soon asked them where Ribbok were. They took a hidden translator Kazelyn and Max made last time we came here and told us. Kazelyn has so many of those tanslators in her fanny pack because she just loves pokemon and understanding them. We went straight to the park where Fiolian said they should be and they were. But they were being cornered by two big old men. "Hey buttheads!" Kazelyn called to them. She was always the more daring out of us two. They turned and Kazelyn was directly before them. "You being stupid or what? No one touches my pokemon without my permission!" she screeched and we all covered our ears. "Oh. What's a puny little girl gonna do to us?" they taunted and I could tell it angered her because she said, "I ain't puny and if you want something, How about a knuckle sandwich?" she said and puncjed one right in the gut making him fall back to the ground and the other one tried to grab Kazelyn but she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Ohh, that's gonna hurt in the morning. And she was in heeled boots. She got the other one in the jaw and pulled both of them by their collors and threw each one at a tree making a crack sound as they hit it. Man, they should not anger her. She's the toughest girl I know especially when angered or threatened. Even though she still uses the girly pigtails, she makes it work by putting her hair into four not two. Her glasses may make her seem like a geek, don't get me wrong she smart but not the smartest, but they can put a person off as well. She wears a one pieced outfit. (I have no clue what they're called.) The outfit has above the elbow sleeves with two pockets on her chest and ends with short shorts and short high heeled boots. Today's color was light blue. She only wears blue, green, black, and white in her outfits. It looks pretty cool and sometimes I wear a red version of that outfit if I want to. One of the goons stood up painfully and she charged at him, kicking him making him land into the tree again. I swear I little more power and that would have made the tree collapse. The men were unconscious and Kazelyn said, "Now you can say you were beaten up by a 13 year old girl." They had managed to put both Ribbok in a bag and as we brought them out Kazelyn called the police telling them what happened and where they were. Ribbok would explain to them everything that happened with their own translators. It's like when we were younger we would play a game called prisoner where one person is the cop and the rest of the players are the prisoners or criminals. It's more fun than it sounds. Well, Kazelyn's playing cop right now, guarding the prisoners a.k.a the men from getting away if they wake up. The cops arrived in about 15 minutes and both Ribbok explained what happened. The cops took the now awake men away while they were screaming, "Curse you little girl!" that made Kazelyn mad again but she calmed down after they got in the car. We went back to the hotel and said bye and thank you to Max and Brendan. The pokemon got into their little doggie beds we got for them so they would be comfortable on the road. Kiamo ran in first but ran into the lamp making the shade fall and land on her head and she tried to walk but she couldn't see so she ran into everything including the table that held Kazelyn's precious glass sculptures of her pokemon teams. Her mother gave them to her before she started this tour and they always remind her that they'd always watch her and be proud of her no matter what. If they were broken, she wouldn't have the courage she does. "No!" we screamed as they fell of the table. Suddenly, Ribbok's ribbons came over and caught them all putting them safely on the table as Kiamo came to us and tripped over Kazelyn's boot. She picked her up and took the lamp shade off her head. "Be more careful Kiamo. Heck, Skitty's less of an accident prone and it does things like this all the time but it never gets my glass sculptures. I understand you wanted to get some sleep but be more careful ok?" she told her pokemon and it nodded and said its name as it got into bed. Ironically, her Skitty came out and knocked into the bed post. "Skitty! Be careful! You could get hurt!" she said and picked her up and put her on the bed since we don't have a cat bed for her yet. Another one of her pokeballs opened and out came Zanny, her Zigzagoon. It jumped on the bed and went to sleep. My pokeball opened and my Bulbasaur came out along with Beautifly. They both got on my bed and slept soundly. Kazelyn moved Skitty and Zanny to the foot of the bed so she could get in and get some sleep too. I did the same and soon all went black.

When I woke up, I smelt pancakes and bacon. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kazelyn singing our song Blow while dancing hip hop style. She was cooking too. There was a plate with pancakes and bacon already on it and in front of it was a card with my name on it. That's what we do when we cook for each other, we do the others meal first and put a name card in front to let each other know. (Blow by Kesha.)

Hahahahahahahahaha

Dance

Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's getting out

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to

Now what (What)

We're taking control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter

Cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind

And let the crazy out

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking names

'Cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to

(Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane

Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes

Go insane

Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)

We are taking, over (Blow)

Get used to it, over (Blow)

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow (Oh)

This place about to blow (Oh)

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to

Both Ribbok came in with a bag of pokemon food and some bowls for all of them. And Kazelyn's got a lot. If I c=didn't know exactly which ones she has, I would have thought she had 'em all. She can't help it when she sees a pokemon she doesn't have or one that is cute she battles it and catches it. She somehow between writing music and practicing it and all of the other stuff we have to do, always finds a way to take care and train her pokemon. She turned and saw me and smiled. I smiled back and thanked her. "No problem. I can't believe we have to meet another band. Rock the World sounds kinda like a girl group. Do you think they are?" she asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, they sure sound like it. Let's see what it says online." I suggested and she nodded and quickly ran to get our computer that has internet service anywhere at any time. We looked it up on Google and clicked on the first one that had no picture available. Crud. "Well, their songs International Love, Payphone, and Shut Up and Kiss Me do kinda sound like girl songs, right?" I nodded and said, "Definetely. So we have to meet this girl group in 2 days and I'm tired of meeting people." She agreed and we ate our breakfast before we would have to pack up and get into the tour bus again. After eating we told the pokemon to pack up their things then help us and they nodded as they packed up their beds and made them look like little make up bags and Kazelyn's Ribbok took the out to the tour bus. She came back and helped us pack our clothes and our possesions. Soon we had everything and double checked with our lists that we make before we go to bed to make sure we had everything. We did and soon it was all on the bus. She grabbed her neon green fanny pack from one of her bags and put it on. It had her main pokemon team in it. We have another extra room in this bus for Kazelyn's other pokemon and their pokeballs. Kazelyn was checking the schedule again. "Ok, so we should get there in about an hour and when we unload we have dance practice for the new songs and rehearsal for the new songs, I have to try and write a new song –WAIT WHAT! I can't write a song in less than a day, that's impossible!" she said and I told her I would help her all I could. "Ok, then we have the rest of the day to ourselves so I can help my pokemon and write the song. Great, just great. I'm gonna start the song now but I need my pokemon and you for inspiration, ok?" she asked and I nodded along with the others. We went into the pokemon room and many pokemon were in there. A Luxray was nursing her newborns. They are so cute. The most amazing music was playing and I just didn't want it to stop. Kazelyn was going to turn it off but I said, "Please don't stop the music, Kazelyn. It's awesome." Kazelyn looked like she was deep in thought and snapped her fingers. "Please don't stop the Music! That's it! That could be a good song!" She said happily. I just nodded and she started thinking of lyrics. In about 30 minutes she had most of the song.

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving

Shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here, impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

"That's all I have so far. I gotta think of more." She said and I smiled and said, "It was amazing." She thought for a little bit and said, "Maybe I should go into a chorus so we can fit both of us in together." I smiled again and told her that it sounds great. She started mumbling and writing things down seeing if it fit and erasing whatever she didn't like. We arrived at the dance studio and she put away her pad for a little bit. So we could practice the newest songs routine that we figured out the other day. This show's gonna be different because we aren't going to be flying in on a pokemon. It's gonna be way different this time. I'm not gonna say what it is so people will have to figure out themselves. (Starships by Nicki Minaj.) We had to do the same style Kazelyn usually does for most of the song because the parts of the music was too fast for a slow kind of music. Hip hop style it is.

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the bud light

Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

The patron own, let's go get it on

The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone

Is it two, three? Leave a good tip

I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Hands up...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

[ Lyrics from: n/nicki+minaj/starships_ ]

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that

And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that

But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like

Dance our life, there's no end in sight

Twinkle, twinkle little star...

Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray

Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay

And if you're a G, you a G-G-G

My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...


	3. The Boys

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 3: The boys

Drew's POV

Me and Brandon were naturally running from our fangirls when two girls stepped out of the dance studio each in their own color outfit. One was wearing a light blue one piece outfit with short shorts and pockets and short high heeled boots wearing light blue sunglasses over regular glasses it didn't really show the normal ones so she was fine, but I could tell she was a tough one, I noticed Brandon staring at her, and the other wore red, white, and blue with some orange on her sneakers and red sunglasses on. Wait a minute, those hairstyles look vaguely familiar. Those girls are our competition. Those are the Buneary chicks. I now noticed Brandon was drooling slightly which was super disgusting. "Dude, your literally drooling over that Buneary chick." I told him and he snapped out of it. "Those are the Buneary Babies? Oh yeah, the hair looks exactly the same." He said and I swear he could be an idiot sometimes. "Dude, now since we finished our rehearsals and dance routines we have the day to ourselves. Yeah! But it sucks that I can't figure out how to finish this song. The words I just can't think of anything!" I overheard the blue one saying. "We'll figure it out. We have the rest of the day anyway and you've gotta take care of all your pokemon too." The red one said and the other one groaned. "I like pokemon ok? I'm sorry I have so many and have to have them when they like me." She said with a blank look on her face. "Let's go to the park. You always come up with a good song at the park. And your pokemon really wanna run." The red on said pointing at the unusual pokemon we saw on TV. "Ok, you guys can go run but look for a park." One of the ribbon pokemon poked its nose in the blue one's green fanny pack and pulled out a harness and a skateboard. Where the crap is all that stored? That thing is so tiny! "Great idea, Ribbok! You wanna pull us?" all the pokemon there nodded and the blue one pulled out a pokeball. Out came a Flygon like mine except this one was a girl. "Hop on Flygon girls." She said to her pokemon. "Are you sure we should, Kazelyn?" the red one asked while Kazelyn gave her a harness and she pulled out a pokeball. Kazelyn nodded. "Its fun! Trust me, May!" she told the red one named May. May nodded and threw the pokeball in her hand releasing a Togekiss. They put the harnesses on them with a look of approval from both flying pokemon, held onto the rope and stepped on the boards and whistled to the flying pokemon as a signal for go. They sped off and I think I saw the one called Kazelyn do a flip and land safely back on the board. We followed them as they boarded down the sidewalks telling people they were coming as fans screamed at them. Kazelyn kept doing tricks on her board probably to show off while May just held on. Kazelyn must be the daring one out of the two. She was doing tricks like riding on her back wheels or doing flips and other stuff. She's good I must say. Her pokemon were having fun too. The Glaceon and leafy one were dancing with no music and the green one almost fell off and Kazelyn saw and said, "Fiolian! Be careful!" it nodded to her and got to safe part in the middle of Flygon's back. So the leafy ones a Fiolian but what's the other one? "Hey Ribbok?" May called and the ribbon pokemon turned. So that's its name. "Can you both give us a light Ribbon Dance?" they asked both of them and they nodded. Turns out, Ribbon Dance is almost like Petal Dance. It's just little strips of ribbons coming off the bottoms of their ribbons on their ears. "Alright, come out Luxray!" Kazelyn called bringing out one of the biggest Luxray I've ever seen. It came out and ran with them. "Now you can get some exercise too. Should I let out Zanny, May?" May nodded and Kazelyn brought a tiny Zigzagoon. "Zanny, try and keep up alright?" it nodded and ran in an even line with Luxray. "May let out your big fire please?" she pleaded with puppy eyes at May and she couldn't say no so she let out a humongous Blazekin that easily kept up with them because of its long legs. Wow, that's one big Blazekin. "Keep it up, Flygon! We should almost be there." I called out my Flygon and Hopped on with Brandon on his Flygon. I rode next to the red one while he rode next to the blue one. "You are almost there just take a left at this corner." I told them. "We were about to go there so follow us!" Brandon said and sped off with Kazelyn right behind him. I did the same and May copied Kazelyn and nstayed behind me. "Well, thank you boys. We appreciate it greatly." One of them said as we landed in the park. "Who said that?" Brandon asked and the Glaceon's head popped up from Kazelyn's Flygon. "Why I did." It said and I was freaked out as was Brandon. Kazelyn started to explain, "I made these translators with May's brother and Glaceon is wearing one making anyone be able to understand her. The others are wearing one as well." She said and Glaceon showed us the translator. "I could use one of those. I try to understand my pokemon but I think I keep mishearing them. I keep hearing stupid or idiot from them." Brandon said and I sweatdropped. "Aare you sure you're mishearing? You don't seem too bright." Kazelyn said and I laughed. "He isn't!" I said while laughing. Brandon glared at me and said, "I am too bright!" I remembered something and said, "Hey, blue girl said it first. Why aren't you getting mad at her?" He responded cooly with, "Cuz she's hot." Kazelyn glared at him and said, "I knew you were a player from the moment I met you. Your attitude just screamed it." Kazelyn huffed. "Tip #1: Don't get Kazelyn mad. She packs a mean punch and beat up 2 older guys just yesterday for trying to take our Ribbok." May said with her pointer finger up to emphasize her point. "I wouldn't dare taunt her or you'll be in a hospital." She continued. He snorted and said, "Yeah, right. I believe you 100% little red riding hood." He said the sarcasm evident in his voice. Kazelyn just got way madder. "Tip #2: never insult me. We are like sisters and if you insult one of us, you insult us both." She said carelessly flipping her hand as if to push him away. He started laughing. "You guys and your pesky pokemon? No way!" Kazelyn eyes flashed red and May made an in pain face. "Ooh, Tip #3: never insult our pokemon." she said shrugging her shoulders. Next thing Brandon knew, he was pinned to the ground by Kazelyn, knees straddling his waist. He blushed lightly and soon felt a stinging pain on his cheeks. And another one where no one should ever hit a boy. She yanked him up by his collar and said, "You know what? If you want a date, MY FIST WOULD BE HAPPY TO DATE YOUR FACE!" she screamed and brought her fist back and Brandon started screaming about how sorry he is. Kazelyn started laughing and let him go. "Dude, you sure you're a guy? 'Cuz you sure scream like a girl." She said stuttering a bit because of her laughter. "I like you. You're cool." She told him. She looked around. "where's Luxray and Zanny? And all my other pokemon?!" she asked. She saw a string and quickly pulled it out into the filed bringing the Team Rocket Balloon and her pokemon with it. "You no good crooks! And lose some weight! You're fat! And I'm sure it wasn't my pokemon or the ballon! You just need to accept that you're fat!" she yelled at them and we all snickered behind her. "No one calls me fat! You're the one emphasizing that fat rear of yours!" she yelled in anger. Kazelyn gave her a creeped out look and said, "Why would you be looking at my butt?" she asked in a disgusted tone. Jessie just got more angry and was about to say something before Kazelyn cut her off. "Save it, toots. I now realize if you say I flaunt my rear that you must be looking at it, so get your gay face out of here because my Bulbasaur just got my pokemon back. And my Luxray's about to kick your sorry butts!" With that Luxray used Thunderbolt on them like Pikachu used to. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they blasted off somewhere. Kazelyn smirked and yelled, "YEAH! AND YOUR STILL FAT!" to them. Jessie yelled back but in a faraway tone, "I'm not fat!" Kazelyn laughed and said, "Just keep believing that, toots." May laughed again and Kazelyn flashed a peace sign. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you call all the girls toots?" May asked totally confused. "I don't know, I guess I think it's funny." She said while shrugging her shoulders. "And it's only when I mock May. I could start on boys too right toots?" she asked Brandon and he blushed lightly. "Kazelyn, watch out!" but it was too late, a claw grabbed Kazelyn and whisked her away from us. "That's the last time you call me fat, child. When I get your pokemon, YOU'RE DEAD!" Jessie said and Kazelyn had a what the fuck look on her face. "Good luck with that. I'm hard to beat you know. And HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!" she yelled. "Simple. We used a teleport. And we know you're hard to beat, you're like a water pokemon, always blue but weak to Electric types." Jessie said and Meowth pushed a button making electricity shoot down the claw towards Kazelyn. Her eyes widened and she tried to get out but no use. The electricity was coming in fast. "No!" May screamed and one of Kazelyn's pokeballs fell from the claw into her hand. She looked up and saw Kazelyn looking at her telling her to realease the pokemon. She nodded and released the pokemon. "Zapdos?!" We all yelled. "Help Zapdos! Absorb the electricity!" She yelled as she was stricken by the electricity. "Arghh!" she yelled. Zapdos hurriedly flew up and landed on the claw in front of Kazelyn, taking the energy for itself and keeping Kazelyn safe. It sent the electricity back to Team Rocket and made them blast off and made Zapdos crash to the ground since it was too close to the explosion. Kazelyn started to fall to the ground and Zapdos couldn't get to her fast enough neither could any of her pokemon. if one of us tried, we could probably reach her so she wouldn't get hurt. Brandon took the chance and ran faster than I've ever seen him run. He was so close and she was so close to the ground. He leapt and caught her in his arms and took the fall himself. "Dude, you know I could've just flipped myself to land of my feet?" she said and we all sweatdropped. Leave it to Kazelyn to be a smart aleck like that. "But thanks. I was right, you are cool." She said as she got up and held out a hand for him to take to help him get up. He took it and she yanked him up, practically yanking his arm out of socket as she did with that arm of hers. "Does she work out or something?" I asked May. She shrugged and said, "She lifts Luxray like five times a day to be prepared if she needs strength during a show." My jaw dropped. "She lifts that Luxray?" I said pointing at the huge Luxray she has. May nodded and I was surprised that she could lift that when I couldn't lift a simple Roserade. "Ion the other hand am only to a more simple pokemon like I lift Kazelyn's Roserade." I anime fell and she looked at me with concern. "Let me guess, you can't lift a simple Roserade can you?" she asked and I shook my head. "Wow. I had to work my way up to Roserade. I started with Roselia 'cuz most are supposed to be 4.4 pounds." She said simply. I didn't even know that. "And their only a foot tall. While Roserade weighs 32 pounds and is 2 feet 11 inches tall. 1 foot 11 inches more than Roselia. Pretty soon I'll be up to Riolu who weighs 44.5 pounds and is 2 feet 4 inches. 7 inches less than Roserade." She said totally amazing me with her knowledge. I've never met a girl who knew that much about pokemon, not even a pokemon researcher. "How do you know that?" I asked her and she pulled out a book saying she tries to memorize a couple facts from it each day. It was the Sinnoh Handbook. She book marked the pages with Beautifly, Pachirisu, Roselia, and Roserade. "Why are those four bookmarked?" I asked and she said because she had trouble remembering things about those ones plus more. "But you knew a lot about Roselia and Roserade, you seem to have no problem with them." She nodded and said, "Well yes, but they are also some of my favorite pokemon too. I wish to have a Roselia and Roserade like Kazelyn does." My eyes widened a little in recognition. "She has a Roselia and Roserade?" I asked and she nodded again. "I wish I could connectr with pokemon like her." She said looking over at Kazelyn giving me enough time to call out my Roselia. She turned back to me but Roselia was in my place and I was behind her. "Oh, a Roselia!" she said in excitement. Roselia smiled and said her name twice. May's eyes sparkled in delight. "Is it yours?" she asked me and I nodded. "Oh, it is the cutest thing ever!" she said and she looked at Roselia. Roselia said her name again. "She said thanks." She nodded and said, "I can understand her perfectly. I've been learning to interpret Grass pokemon speech by using Kazelyn's grass pokemon and some of mine." Her pokeball popped and out came a tiny Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur meet Roselia." Bulbasaur looked at Roselia and used its vines to wave at her. She waved back and said her name again. "Me and Kazelyn have been trying to find Budew, Roselia, and Roserade so I could finally have one but no such luck yet. Where'd you get yours?" she asked and I thought about that for a minute. Then I said, "I found her in a rose garden as a Budew. Pretty simple I guess." She nodded and thought for a minute. Then it hit her, literally. A green thing smacked into her and tackled her to the ground. She groaned and I smiled at what was on two came, one bigger and one littler. They got off her and made sure she was ok. When she opened her eyes, three other pairs were looking at her. She screamed and backed into me. Then her eyes went wide at what she saw. There, in front of her, was a Budew, Roselia, and a Roserade. She smiled at them and they smiled too but when they heard something from the bushes the smile turned to worry as they hid behind her and I went to sit next to her. She called Blazekin over and it came to her standing guard and the other two came over as well. Kazelyn's eyes widened at what was behind May but then she called her pokemon over and as they came, more Budew, Roselia, and Roserade ran out of the bush being chased by a huge Arcanine. "Hey!" May called, distracting Arcanine so Kazelyn could get the three groups of grass types out of the way and behind Flygon with Ribbok, Glaceon, and Fiolian guarding them from behind Flygon as well. "Quit chasing these poor little creatures. What did they do to you?" she continued as Kazelyn gave the others the sign to be quiet and smiled at them, and they smiled back. The Arcanine said nothing and May repeated her question with more force. "Hold on May. Let me try something." Kazelyn said and went slowly to the Arcanine as not to alarm it. It stayed put and she pulled out a translator and asked it if she could put it on it and told it what it was and that it would not harm it. It nodded and she put it on the Arcanine. She told us that she was a girl and how it would not be able to live with the other Arcanine unless it caught a pokemon and brought it back dead. She told us how she was mistreated and left least food with the others. Kazelyn immediately gave it sympathy and it started crying slightly into her neck. "Please do not hurt these poor pokemon ok?" May said and it nodded and continued to cry. "If you want, I always have room for a new pokemon and you would never be mistreated with me. I even have a few Arcanine and Growlithe with me that would love new company. I can see you are good hearted and just wanted to fit in and I understand. And with me, you'll always fit in. so what do you say?" she said as she pulled out a pokeball. The Arcanine nodded and said, "But I want a pokemon battle first. If I find you good enough or you beat me, I will come with you." She said and Kazelyn nodded and called out her Lucario. Arcanine used Extreme Speed and Kazelyn told Lucario to use Close Combat. It dodged Extreme Speed and did as it was told. He managed to get some hits in before Arcanine escaped. It breathed a Flamethrower and Lucario and Kazelyn said, "Combination 2 Lucario!" it obeyed and soon a Auro Sphere came out hit with Bone Rush to increase its speed. Direct hit. Arcanine took a little bit to get up and Kazelyn let it. Extreme Speed was used again and Lucario couldn't dodge it in time and was thrown back a little in front of Kazelyn whose fists were clenched as she concentrated. "Quick Attack into Metal Claw." Lucario used Quick Attack and when it was close enough where Arcanine couldn't escape, he used Metal Claw to take the rest of Arcanine's energy as she fainted. "Go pokeball!" she yelled as she threw the empty pokeball at the Arcanine. It beeped for a while and finally stopped showing Kazelyn had a new pokemon. "Yes!" May cheered as did me and Brandon. She has a unique battling style. She practices combinations and her pokemon know exactly what to do when she calls them out. "May! We have to practice for the contest!" she yelled to May and she nodded and said, "It's not like you need it. You never lose your battles. You practice every day and more. If someone hurts your pokemon, you no longer go easy. It hurts you when they're hurt." And smiled brightly in encouragement. "We're entering the contest as well." I said and Brandon nodded in agreement. "Nice, then we might face you now we gotta practice, bye boys!" They called as they ran to an empty field good for practice. Brandon was staring after them and I knew what he was staring at. I slapped the back of his head because of that and he winced.


	4. The Start of the Contest

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 4: The Start of the Contest

Kazelyn's POV

May and I found this amazing field with all kinds of pokemon running around. Buneary, Aipom, Eevee, and an Absol. Oh wait, Kazelyn let hers out and that's hers. "How'd you managed to catch an Absol? I've been meaning to ask but I just keep forgetting." She asked me and I shrugged and said, "I don't really remember. Maybe Absol can remember." I said putting a translator on Absol and she rubbed her head on my hands. "Hey Absol, can you remember how we met and where?" She nodded and started saying something about the mountains and I was hiking through them and she saved me from falling and I gave her food because she wasn't eating enough and she decided to walk with me until I finally asked if she wanted to come with me. May stared at me incredulously and I said, "Hey, not my fault I have a way with pokemon." and something pulled at my shorts and I looked behind me and saw all the Budew, Roselia, and Roserade behind us. "Told you." I said and she immediately fell in love with all of them. There was a bunch of roses in front of us and a Roselia added another one and pointed to us then the roses then us again. "Are you thanking us?" May asked and all of them nodded. I picked up one of the roses and smiled, "They're so pretty. Thank you." I told them. They smiled and huddled around our legs,hugging us or what they can reach. One Budew was thrown back and it was a baby so it started crying. I told May this is the perfect opportunity to connect with grass pokemon and try and catch a Budew. She nodded and picked it up whispering to it as it calmed down. My face had a proud smile on it. She had managed to calm it down and was now playing with it leaving me with everyone else. I knelt down to their level and started playing with them. One Roselia climbed onto my lap but slid off and fell on the ground. It looked sadly at me and I sat Indian style and put it back in my lap. It brightened up immediately and said its name repeatedly. A Budew managed to get on my head somehow. I laughed at how cute they all were. Then looked like they were thinking except for the Budew May had and their faces turned sad. "May, I think something's wrong. They look sad. You learned grass speak as well as I, maybe we can help them. What happened you poor things?" I asked them and one told me how my new Arcanine destroyed where they lived and have nowhere to go. I looked at May and she nodded fiercely not wanting them to leave us. Let's see, there are two Budew including the one May's holding, about 3 or 4 Roselia, and 2 Roserade. "You can be with us. We have enough room in the tour bus and if you don't want to be caught we'll just let you live in peace in the bus." I said. They looked at each other and one of the Roserade put a bouquet up so they could talk in quiet about it. We nodded and they walked over into the field a little bit away from us. "It would be cool having little companions and they're so adorable." May said looking at the Baby Budew she was still holding and it was asleep. "Aw." I said looking at it. The grass pokemon looked over at us for a second before going back to talking. They came back and nodded saying they accept. "Maybe they can help write my new song." I said looking at the cute little grass pokemon. "Cool, we have a pokemon room full of Kazelyn's pokemon who always love new pokemon." May said and they cheered in their cute little way that made me want to hold them and squeeze them. The same Roselia from before hopped back onto my lap and smiled up at me. I smiled back and we led them back to the tour bus to introduce them to the others. My pokemon instantly loved them and greeted them happily. Some scared the grass pokemon 'cuz either they were big or they had a scary face. My Absol trotted beside me excited to have some new friends. I let out Arcanine and made her apologize to the Grass types. She did and they forgave her and jumped on her back as she skipped around giving them a ride. The same Roselia just tried to jump into my arms. It must be a young one if it's this attached to me. I lifted her and she squealed happily. I found out it was a girl a little bit ago. "You wanna do some contest training? I might be able to have you and you show pontential." I asked her and she nodded eagerly. I took her back to the field not far away from the bus and put her down. "What moves do you know?" I asked and she shot out a powerful Poison Sting, a Petal Dance along with a Magical Leaf, then a Sweet Scent combined with Stun Spore. "Cool, you know five moves." I praised and she smiled happy. "Let's see, what can I do with that?" I asked no one in particular. "Let's try something. Use Magical Leaf then hit those leaves with Poison Sting to make a pattern on the leaves!" I called and she did exactly what I thought. "Now fill in the spots with Stun Spore! And spray a Sweet Scent on them." She did as told and I thought some more. "Ok, use Petal Dance with Magical Leaf which we will call Magical 1." I said and she did exactly what I planned. When the Magical Leaf hit the Stun Spored pattern leaves it made them burst and covered the area in orange and green dust that sparkled in the sun. The Petal Dance I had her make into the form of a star on the ground around us along with the dust covering it. She bowed as did I even though there was no one watching. Roselia jumped into my arms despite its tiny size and hugged me with its rose hands. I took her back to the bus to get a little rest before today's contest. May smiled at me while feeding Budew. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. "Who are you using for the contest appeals round?" I asked her and she brought out her Beautifly. "Oh, Beautifly. Your old partner. She's a beauty of a Beautifly, isn't she?" I said to her and she repeated her name twice. with the help of Roselia, Kazelyn had finished the song about a half hour before the contest. "Yay! You finished it!" May said. I nodded and suggested we go to the contest which was about 15 minutes away. "We can ride Flygon and Togekiss there. How are you gonna keep Roselia a secret for the entrance you planned?" she asked me and I smirked and told her I always have a plan. We got to the contest hall in less than 10 minutes thanks to Flygon and Togekiss. We returned them after telling them how good they did. We entered the contest hall and went to the coordinators lounge where we saw Brandon and Drew sitting and talking. Brandon saw us and waved. We went over and sat next to them. "The contest starts in a few. Got everything ready?" Drew asked us and we nodded. May pulled out her Sinnoh Handbook and started looking up some of the pokemon already out. Drew looked over her shoulder at the pokemon she was reading about. Abra: moves possible to learn: Teleport. Height: 2' 11". Weighs: 43 pounds. Not too impressive to him apparently. Marian came out and started up the contest. She talked about the contest which I've heard from all the other contests and soon called out contestant number 1, the boy with the Abra. i started talking to May and the boys and turns out I was contestant number 2. Before I went out I prepared for Roselia's big entrance. I walked out with a blank look and just stood there until Marian asked if I was ready. I nodded and put on a smug look as I snapped my fingers signaling the start of my performance. Magical Leaf sprayed out from both sides of my and came back at me. I kneeled to the floor and it missed, making three circles of Magical Leaf sprout around me, floated in the air all spinning the same way. I stood and whistled and a red rose landed in my hand from behind me. A blue rose came above my head and soon a red one was with it. I whistled again and Roselia jumped off my Fanny pack onto the floor in front of me. The trick was to have Roselia balance perfectly on my fanny pack and do the Magical Leaf at the same time but she mastered it in little time. We also had to work on the timing with the snaps and whistles but she got it down pat too. We did the same routine as earlier and the judges loved it. We walked off stage and went to the coordinators lounge where the rest were and soon Drew was next. She brought out Masquerain and did an astounding performance. I loved it mostly because I love Masquerain. I have one myself. May and Brandon did good too. I loved Beautifly and Jolteon's performances. Soon the coordinators for the battles round were up. Me, Drew, May, and Brandon were the top four in order. Four other coordinators we didn't know were through as well. They shuffled our pictures and I was up against a boy with light blue hair about the same as my outfit. May was against what looked like his twin except she is going against one with red hair. Drew got a girl with a dark reddish shoulder length hair and Brandon got a curly haired mid- back blond to face against. May's match was up first and I knew exactly who she was using. I had a pokeball in hand. This pokemon I'm using has been with me through thick and thin. She goes through blizzards for me. Hehe, it's actually quite easy for her to go through blizzards. May brought out Blazekin while the boy looked at her with a loving look and forgot to call out his pokemon. Maerian reminded him and he brought out a Grotle. May won easy because the boy was so distracted by her and called out the wrong moves at the wrong times. Drew was up next against a girl named Bionca I think. Then Marian said, "The battle between Drew of Larousse City and Brianna of Rustenburo Town will now begin. So let's get busy!" oh, so it's Brianna and she's staring at Drew as if he was a cute Azurill. He also won his battle easily. I quickly went out to the stage when Marian announced us. The boy's name was Jonah. I called out my ice type, Glaceon and he called out an Ivysaur. This one also had dreamy eyes while looking around me. He couldn't possibly be staring at me; I'm not pretty or even cute. He's got bad taste. He was more civilized with the dreamy looks and actually battled better than the other fans. "Glaceon, Ice Shard!" She blew shards of ice from her mouth successfully hitting Ivysaur. "Use Magical Leaf, Ivysaur!" he said and Ivysaur got up and shot leaves at Glaceon. No, I won't let her get hurt. "Combo 814, Glaceon!" she heard and shot an Icy Wind and Blizzard and froze it with Ice Beam making a wall of ice and a ramo for her to go up which she did and jumped off the wall, her tail glowing. "Now!" I called and she slammed it into the wall and ramp making ice hit Ivysaur and bury it in it. "Icy wind to blow it away and see the result!" I called to her and she did as told. There lay Ivysaur on its back with swirls in its eyes. "Ivysaur is unable to battle. Kazelyn goes on to the semifinals. Good job both of you." We walked to the center and shook hands and after I let go, he fainted on the spot. "Uh, is he gonna be ok?" I asked and Marian shrugged and Jonah woke up. I looked at him weirdly and he put on a sheepish look. "Whatever." I said and exited the battle field. Turns out we were the final four and I was facing Drew with another one of my pokemon. May was against Brandon. They went first and May called out her Glaceon and he pulled out Umbreon. It was a close battle but they called Brandon the winner. May looked heartbroken but soon got over it as her and Glaceon made their way to the middle of the stage as well mas Brandon and Umbreon. Now I'm standing across from Drew on the battle field. He called out his Absol and I was going to call out mine but then it would be hard so I brought out the first pokeball I had and hoping it wasn't Zapdos or someone else, realesed the pokemon inside. It wasn't Zapdos or the other pokemon, it was my trusty Lucario. Nice pick for not knowing. The battle started and Drew used Razor Wind. I told Lucario to dodge and use Bone Rush. He did and Bone Rush was a direct hit. Drew told Absol to use Iron Tail and it hit Lucario. My eyes burned with anger and I tols Lucario to use Close Combat into Aura Sphere. It had Absol thrown back into the wall but it still stood up on weak legs. "Use Water Pulse!" he called and Absol obeyed with a pretty weak Water Pulse thanks to him being weak from the attacks. My Lucario got little damage and I was glad. The timer went off and we both looked at the board to see the winner's face appear with their pokemon. Me and Lucario are going to the Final rounds.


	5. Accidents in the Battle

Rival of the Music

Chapter 5: Accidents in the Battle.

Brandon's POV

I'm pretty worried about going against Kazelyn in the final round. Her and her pokemon seem tough, especially that Lucario of hers. Rarely does Drew's Absol get beat. We get a break to choose our next pokemon and I think I know which one I'm gonna use but which is Kazelyn using? I'm not gonna ask her or else that may seem rude. She looks pretty happy, of course she would be. She made it to the finals. They called us out to the stage and Kazelyn, yet again, didn't have a pokeball in her hand nor was she going to pull one out. I pulled out mine and out came my Golem. It moves pretty fast but not too fast. Kazelyn had her eyes closed but brought her hand to her mouth and whistled loudly and something came from out the hall behind her. It zigzagged around Kazelyn and stopped in front of her, a cloud of dust concealing it from view. The dust blew away and in my view was a tiny Glameow in battle stance. I looked at her in a weird way and she put on a smug look. Wonder what she's planning.

Marian announced the battle starting and I told Golem to use Rock Smash and she told Glameow to use Shadow Claw on them. Ha, no way that tiny thing could smash Golem's huge boulders. It's claw glowed black and as the rocks came at it attacked every single one making them crumble to littler pieces all around the battlefield.

"Use Assist, Glameow!" it did as told and out from its paw came a huge amount of Razor Leaf. Oh nuts, Golem is weak against grass type moves.

"Try and dodge, Golem!" I called but it was too late, Golem took a lot of damage and I had to end this battle now.

"Try and use Earthquake!" He hasn't quite gotten it down but hopefully it was good enough to beat her. Little did I know it would lead to disaster.

"Spring it, Glameow!" Spring? What does that mean? It balanced on its tail and bounced up right before Golem did his attack. It went out of control and instead of hitting Glameow, it hit its trainer and smacked her into the wall behind her. She slid to the ground below and didn't move. Glameow came back down and ran straight to Kazelyn, as did Marian and Nurse Joy.

"Dear, are you alright?" Joy asked but Kazelyn didn't respond. During the impact with the wall, she was knocked unconscious and her breathing wasn't normal.

I ran over and looked at her. "She's knocked out. We need an ambulance, quick!" I said and Contesta ran to the phone to call. Kazelyn's pokeballs snapped and some of her pokemon came out sensing trouble. Roselia squealed in fright for its new trainer and as did the others. There was Flygon, Glaceon, Ribbok, Fiolian, a very big Blazekin, her Lucario, and Absol. Wow, she does have a lot and more because her Arcanine isn't here. She must need them if her or May get attacked again. They couldn't stand the sight and wished us well with their translators and vanished into their pokeballs excluding Ribbok, Fiolian, Glaceon, Lucario, and Roselia. They were there to comfort us or help us with her.

May ran out with Drew following behind her. "No! Kazelyn! You have to wake up!" she said with tears spilling out of her eyes. We comforted her best we could but she wouldn't stop crying. The ambulance came soon enough and Kazelyn was set in it with May in the back and me and Drew tailing the car on our Flygon. Her pokemon were in the back with her. As we all got there Kazelyn woke up but was saying pretty weird things and her eyes were clouded. I understood what that meant. She wasn't fully awake and would not remember this moment when she woke up. She's delusional. Her eyes fell shut again as we got to the operation room and we were forced to stay in the waiting room. Roselia was holding onto May and crying while May was calmed down but sniffled at times. Lucario was busy napping and floating at the same time. I did not know they could do that. Glaceon was saying something about either freezing Ribbok or freezing herself first because Ribbok would not stop either talking, hiccupping, or sneezing. Fiolian was being pretty calm but she thought about what she heard through her pokeball during the battle and was soon ranting to me about how I possibly killed its trainer. I really got to work on that Earthquake. Drew looked like he was napping with his hands behind his head but he was just resting his eyes as he said. May was comforting Roselia and It looked like she was in pain. Probably because her best friend is in the hospital because of me.

"May, I'm so sorry about all of this." I said sincerely and she forced a smile on her face.

"It's alright. You didn't know it would happen. But if she's dead because of you, I will personally break every bone in your body." She said the last part in a dark tone with her eyes black and I nodded fiercely, I've been through Kazelyn's torture, and I don't want May's. There was a scream from inside the door and I instantly knew it was Kazelyn. May looked horrified and shoved her head into Drew's shoulder. He blushed slightly but caught it before he thought anyone noticed, but I did. Kazelyn walked out looking no different than usual. Her eyes were what were different though. They were a deep red combined with a little bit of black and I knew it wasn't normal.

"Kazelyn?" I asked hesitantly and May looked at Kazelyn with wide eyes.

"There is no Kazelyn here, I am Lady Anastasia, princess of the Sky Kingdom." She said in a totally different voice than hers and I knew this was bad. May knew what was going on and pulled a slingshot from her fanny pack and put a pill in it. She stretched it back and let go. It soared through the air and landed in Kazelyn's mouth as May forced it in with water. Kazelyn, or Lady Anastasia, fainted and a black smoke rose from her mouth and into a jar she also pulled out and she locked it, trapping the spirit inside. Kazelyn's eyes flickered open and they were the same Hazel color as usual. She looked around and asked where we were and why we were here.

"You got into an accident caused by my Golem's Earthquake that I guess still needs some fixing and I'm so sorry, Kazelyn." I told her and she smiled and told me she feels no pain and she forgives me.

"It's easy for me to heal. Don't worry so much." And at that, her pokemon, especially Roselia, pounced on her in a bear hug. She laughed quietly and smiled down at the little ones. Her eyes flickered to me and she grinned widely to calm down any nerves but didn't calm down the beating of my heart. It wasn't just because I was scared for her safety or the spirit thing; it was because of something I haven't felt in a while. It was the same feeling I had for my past girls in the beginning. It was love. Miss Kazelyn Rose had awakened the feeling but with a stronger passion. And yet they still didn't know we were Rock the World who was their rivals starting tomorrow. Kazelyn got up and dusted herself off and I didn't know I was staring till Drew slapped me upside the head to snap me out of it. I did and glared at him for the pain in my head now.

He shrugged as if to say, 'You were staring and I snapped you out of it before she noticed.' I nodded in agreement, I do not wanna be caught by her. Yikes. Fiolian jumped on her shoulder and slapped me with vine whip. Kazelyn looked at her incrediously since her slap made me fall to the ground. She pulled down her eyelid with a paw and stuck out her tongue at me as Kazelyn helped me up.

"Fiolian! What was that for?" she asked Fiolian and she told Kazelyn that it was because I almost killed her. I swear, will she ever stop making me feel more guilty than I already am? Probably not.

"Technically, that was his Golem and he didn't know it would happen." She said and I nodded. Fiolian gave me a disgusted look. Kazelyn smacked her lightly and told her to quit. Fiolian's shoulders dropped and she apologized reluctantly.

"Good. Now you guys need to practice your dance moves for tomorrow's show so it's perfect. Gonna be hard for Kiamo, she's accident prone. She never stops messing up." She said to her and May's pokemon and laughed before continuing, "Last time we practiced, she ran into a metal pole and tripped over her paws a million times." She said as she giggled slightly. Roselia was jumping trying to get into her arms as May's pokeball popped and out came the baby Budew she loved so much.

"So you did get a Budew. Got a Roselia and Roserade yet?" Drew asked her and she nodded.

"Yup, those pokemon we saved from Arcanine who now belongs to Kazelyn?" we nodded and she continued. "Well, they now live in our tour bus. They adore it there." May finished and Kazelyn lifted Roselia into her arms. Lucario stood behind me and scared me when he started talking because I didn't know he was behind me. Drew snickered from beside me and I glared at him. May was giggling lightly and Kazelyn was smiling looking like she wants to laugh at it but resisting.

"We gotta go guys, need to get in some practice for the new song, see ya!" They said and ran off probably to the dance studio.

"Anybody else think they found their soul mate?" I asked and Drew mumbled something about them being our competition and smacking me. I winced and held my head.

Kazelyn's POV

I feel different than usual. It's a weird feeling I've never experienced so I have no clue what it is. We made our way to the bus to get any other pokemon participating in the show.

"Kazelyn, we still gotta chose this show's outfits and theme, you know." May told me and I nodded. I already have an idea or two for the theme and outifts. We do different nicknames and costumes each concert but most know us as the Magical Two. We went to hurry down to a secret place we go to make sure to get the dance and new music down. I heard a thud and looked over to see May and Fiolian on the floor and my Ribbok looking pretty smug.

"Ribbok?" I asked and she saw the look pointed at her and shrugged. "Why did you trip them?" I asked and gave her a stern look. How many times does this happen? Too many to count.

Ribbok faked looking offended and said, "Why do you accuse me of such things? Just because I'm right next to them doesn't mean I did it." I gave her a look and she said, "Ok I did it. Fiolian was asking for it but I didn't mean to hurt May." And went back to trying her dance moves while I dealt with May and Fiolian. I looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Wait. Where's Kiamo? I can't have her messing something up." I said and everyone shrugged. I started calling her name and after the like 7th call, she came out of a broom closet with a bucket on her head. I went to her and tried to get the bucket off her head with no such luck. It was stuck and I have a feeling that it wasn't empty. As I wiped my hands off, she ran into May and tripped over her own tail. I had Ribbok try and get it off and soon it was almost off. It wouldn't come off any more.

"Time to get the butter." Ribbok said and I sweatdropped. She can't be serious could she?

"You and her ate it all yesterday. I don't know why but it's just crazy. That explains why you guys belong to me." I said mostly to myself. Sometimes this one could be dense but I can be to sometimes. I thought of something good for a new song and got my notebook and started jutting out lyrics on the paper. The ones I didn't like were erased and replaced.

"Yo May. Looks like a new song is on the way. Or two actually." I said and she looked at me incredulously and I smiled at her. The songs turned out different than expected.

"Oh nuts, May?" she looked at me with a questioning face. "We got a problem." I finished and she came over and looked at the music.

"Duets? How the crap were you able to come up with two duets when we don't have any boy singers for the boys parts?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Inspiration?" I asked and she looked at me with a weird look.

"How is that possible? How can we use these if we have no one to sing the boys part?" She asked and I shrugged. I tokld her that when the time comes, we'll deal with it. She nodded and I think she was trying to show Ribbok how to do the dougie but I have no clue. The dougie isn't even in our performance. Wow, maybe I'm just seeing things or is Kiamo hanging from her tail? She fell and hit her head as she crashed to the ground. Nope, not seeing things because she fell on my foot. I yelped and held my foot.

"Kiamo, lay off so much pokemon food. That hurt and you eat like a Snorelax." I told her and she smiled sheepishly. "What were you doing hanging from your tail anyway?" I asked and she told me how she wants to be an Aipom and hang upside down from a branch or something. I looked at her as she skipped off to pick some berries. She can't pick them. She can't even shake a berry tree to get them off with attacks. That cat is seriously gonna be the end of me. A round object fell from the ceiling and landed hard on my head. My vision went blurred and I couldn't see a thing and then I blacked out but not before finding out what had landed on me.

A Frying pan. Bet you can't guess who dropped it.


	6. Problems and Run Offs

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 6: Problems and Run Offs.

May's POV

All Kazelyn has made is duets so far. She stayed up the whole night and she has about 4 to 6 duets only. She couldn't do anything but them. Poor thing is knocked out cold on the couch in our tour bus with the pokemon looking after her. Wait a minute, in the mess I just found a song perfect for us two. She only raps in it and I sing everything else. It's pretty good and I could teach to pokemon the steps she had down for them plus which pokemon were doing the show. Simple as that.

30 minutes later

Ok, so not as easy as I thought. I was currently with the pokemon for the show and I had left a note in case Kazelyn woke up but I doubt it because she's knocked out. I had found another song after that and was done teaching them the first song's moves that I mastered after finding it. Fiolian and Glaceon got it down and good thing Kiamo wasn't in this show, she would probably mess everything up. In another 20 minutes we got the dance moves down pat and after the concert we had to go to the studio to record some songs with the band we need to meet. Good thing Kazelyn wrote some other songs that we aren't using in the concert. The songs consisted of four girls singing different parts so that's perfect. Oh man, it's about time I get Kazelyn up if she isn't already up. We went back and Kazelyn was sleeping like a little angel. I woke her and she packed up her bag with songs and other things we would need like extra pokeballs and pokemon. We got to the concert hall in 5 minutes thanks to Flygon and Togekiss. As we entered we were bombarded by workers to do our makeup and such. We were sitting on a couch backstage before we got our costumes on and our manager came and told us the band we're meeting was here. He came back with the most unexpected thing for me and Kazelyn. Drew and Brandon came out with him and we looked at each other before looking at them and bursting out laughing. We clutched our stomachs to prevent cramps.

"Are you two ok? You look like you were expecting different." Our manager said and we laughed again.

"Dude, we thought the band were girls!" Kazelyn stuttered thanks to the laughter. I hiccupped and stared at them. They gave us weird looks and we told them everything that made us think they were girls.

"Wow, seriously?" Brandon asked and I nodded. I looked to Kazelyn and asked if she brought those duets she made last night. She nodded and pulled out a lot of papers from her bags.

"It's a good thing you made those then. We would be in trouble if you didn't." I laughed and looked at her.

"Yup, now we gotta go." After she said that, the costume makers came and told us to get into our outfits for the big entrance. We nodded and ran to get ready as they got everything ready for the act. Our manager went out and introduced us and instead of us, two Pikachu came out, one red and one blue. Everyone was confused and the Pikachu jumped up and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared, me and Kazelyn jumped down to the stage dressed like red and blue Pikachu.

"Hello people! We got a real treat tonight! After us come some friends of ours, Rock the World!" Kazelyn yelled in joy as the crowd cheered loudly. "Alright, let's get it started!" she yelled again. "Cuz I get impatient." She said in her normal voice as people laughed. (Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj.)

_(May)_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_(Kazelyn)_

_Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them_

_Some call me Kazelyn, and some call me Roman_

_Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza._

_Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker_

_Sexy, sexy that's all I do_

_If you need a bad bitch_

_Let me call a few_

_Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out_

_I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out_

_Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?_

_Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go._

She did some fancy footwork with some moves that made some boys including Brandon stare with their jaws at the ground.

_Music, makes me, high_

_(May)_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_(Both)_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

When they sang that Kazelyn pointed to both Ribbok and they both hit a button at each side of the stage that made red white and blue lights twirl around the stage.

_(May)_

_I wanna do it for the night, night_

_So get me now, and knock this over_

_I wanna do it like you like, like_

_Come get me, baby we're not getting younger_

_I just want you tonight, night_

_Baby we won't do it for life_

_Music, makes me, high_

_(May)_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_(Both)_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

Again with the buttons and the lights.

_Alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_(May)_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_(Both)_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

When they finished singing, Ribbok pushed the buttons and Kazelyn pushed another one making a noise kinda like a school bell go off and glitter rain everywhere. I smiled in satisfaction at how well it all went. We did a couple other songs before it was time for the boys. (International Love by Pitbull ft. Chris Brown.)

[Drew]

Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world

Now we're International, so international, international, so international,

You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)

I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show

Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)

Cause I rap with the best for sure,

305 till the death of me

Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me

But for now, forget about that,

Blow the whistle

Baby you're the referee

[Brandon]

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep!

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, girl, it's International love

Ohh, it's International love

[Drew]

I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere

Everywhere? Everywhere!

I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere

I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce

And the places on the globe I didn't know existed

In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister

In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb

And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet

Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat

[Brandon]

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep!

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, girl, it's International love

Ohh, It's International love

[Brandon]

Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,

I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!

En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!

But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!

In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen

In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!

In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua

Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!

Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!

[Brandon]

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep!

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)

Ohh, it's international love

[Brandon]

There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby

So don't ever change

I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby

Haaay

Woah-oh

[Drew]

Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide

Let's rap

[Brandon]

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep!

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, it's International love

Ohh, it's International love

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep!

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, it's International love

Ohh, it's International love

"Holy crap!" I said and Kazelyn shook her head. "It's more like oh hot damn!" she said. I rolled my eyes. Of course Kazelyn would be the one to say that. They came backstage after their songs were done. "Can we do the studio recordings tomorrow? We have some things to take care of tonight." We nodded and Brandon went to Kazelyn and said, "You know, with those ears and your hair, it looks like you have 6 ears kinda." She punched him in the face right after and he was knocked out for a minute. He got up afterwards and smiled as if nothing happened. We looked at him weird and he shrugged.

"Is he having memory loss or something?" I asked and Drew shrugged.

"He shouldn't be. I didn't hit him hard enough to do that. He must just be weird." Kazelyn said and Brandon glared playfully at her. She smiled innocently and went to get out of the Pikachu outfit. She came out in her normal outfit and twirled and stuck up a peace sign as she posed. We laughed at how crazy she is. I went back to talking to Drew as Brandon kept trying to compliment Kazelyn but failing miserably. A little cute blue pokemon walked past and I got out my handbook and found out it was an Azurill. They can learn Splash, Charm, Tail Whip, Bubble, Slam, and Water Gun. It's a Normal type while its last evolution form is a Water type. Its height is 8 inches and it weighs 4.4 pounds. Its tail holds the nutrients it needs to grow and it can spin it, hurl it, and send its body long distances.

"Interesting pokemon. It's so tiny." Drew said and I nodded.

"But its super cute." I stated and he agreed. His pokeball popped and out came an Absol. I looked at it in awe as it looked at me curiously.

"I love Absol! They are so cute!" I squealed and pet his head. He made a purr noise and it was so adorable. Glaceon popped out of her pokeball and Absol stared at her as she shook herself awake. She looked at him and I could see a tinge of pink on his face and hers too.

"Yo dude, pokemon reflect what their trainers are feeling!" Kazelyn said and smirked suggestively. I blushed and I saw Drew turn a light pink from the corner of my eye.

"I know that Kazelyn and no way!" I said embarrassed as she smirked deviously. But then she put on a sad look and I knew what she was thinking about.

"Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible." She sung before running out the door and the boys looking at me weirdly.

"No time! She'll probably explain what's wrong after you go comfort her. She needs you." I told Brandon. "No matter how much she will probably scream at you, do not back down. Now go!" I told him and he was off running out the door to find her.

"So why him and not you?" Drew asked and I shrugged innocently.

"I figured it would be a good time for something to brew for them. I could've gone but I knew this would probably help her."


	7. Meeting the Fangirls

Rivals of the Music

Chapter 7: Meeting the Fangirls

Brandon's POV

Where did she go? She couldn't have run far. I ran into the park and found her smiling to the sky on a park bench. She didn't look upset. In fact, she looked happy. I sat beside her and looked at her weird. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Well, I thought I was chasing a sad girl." I said and she looked at me with a weird face and starting laughing.

"Dude, you should know me by now. I don't get sad. I get mad. I thought you knew me better than that. Guess not." She put on a sad face and I swear I believed it before she started laughing at my sympathetic look.

"I can't believe you fell for that. Dude, it was a sad face for a reason. I just said how I don't get sad and you believed it." She laughed even harder as I blushed in embarrassment.

"So why did you look sad back there?" I asked and she shrugged it off. I repeated my question and finally got an answer out of her.

"Oh, nothing really. It's stupid. Just boyfriend troubles." I felt a pang in my heart when she said that.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked and she looked at me curiously. Then she smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased and I started stuttering excuses. Luckily for me, May and Drew came here holding a neon green fanny pack. Kazelyn's fanny pack. She grabbed it from May and sent out Ribbok, Fiolian, Glaceon, and Roselia. They all posed as they landfed gracefully to the floor except Roselia who twirled instead. We heard squealing and looked to find a bunch of girls running at them. Kazelyn and May looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Great, our fangirls. They can be sluts, especially the leaders. They came to us and crowded around all four of us.

"Hey, who are you to be hanging around our guys?" the leader of my fanclub, Hilary, asked the two girls.

"Who are you to claim them when it's obvious they would never ever date a fangirl or a slut in their lives." Kazelyn said and me and Drew snickered slightly. You don't know how much I've wanted to tell them that. Ok, ever since I met them.

"Oh look Miss Sass here thinks she's better than us. News flash girlie, no way. Yuou ain't pretty, smart I can tell this because you back mouthed me, absolutely no fashion sense, your hair is stupid, and you could never beat me, a champion, in a pokemon battle." Hilary said and Kazelyn rose an eyebrow while smirking deviously.

"You sure about that, slut?" she asked and Hilary growled at her but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"You bet. I'm sure you could never beat me." She said and Kazelyn smirked yet again.

"Is that a challenge? Because if it is, I totally accept." She said and Hilary went to a good battling place in the clearing. She sent out an Espeon while Kazelyn sent out her trusty Ribbok. Hilary looked scared for a moment but soon over it.

"Alright Espy, use Swift!" she called and Kazelyn rose an eyebrow when the stars came from its mouth.

"Huh, Ribbok, use tail whip!" she called and Ribbok swatted the stars back to Espeon by flipping all the ribbons on her tail.

"Combination 4 Ribbok!" she called after and Ribbok shot a Ribbon Dance and loaded up a Hyper beam into a Quick Attack.

"No dodge everything!" Hilary called but it was too late. Espeon was easily hit. The stars and ribbons graze her body but she couldn't avoid Ribbok or Hyper Beam. It stood on weak legs.

"Hurry and use Psychic, Espy!" she called and soon Ribbok was in the air. "Charge up another Hyper Beam!" Kazelyn called softly seeing if Hilary heard her. I don't think she did because when it launched she had a surprised look on her face. She was so surprised that she forgot to tell Espeon to dodge making it take full damage. She released Ribbok and fell faint. Kazelyn gave her victorious look. She walked away with us three behind her as well as Ribbok. Her phone lit up and she answered.

"Hello, … no I'm not busy right now… yes… WHAT?... no that can't be it isn't possible she's been perfectly healthy.. I'll be there as soon as possible… yes bye." We looked at her for an answer.

"My mother's in the hospital and my dad nor my siblings can help her because they work too much and are too busy. I must go to her. We will have to reschedule everything for the time being and I will call you when I'm able to return May." She said and we gave her sympathetic looks.

"I must grab my pokemon and things I need." She said and went to her tour bus with May following close behind.

Kazelyn's POV

Man, she's been so healthy and I hadn't heard a word about any problems concerning her before this.

"Hey May?" I asked and she turned. I pulled out two necklaces shaped of half a heart on each but when connected it's a friendship necklace. I handed one to her and put the other one on me. She smiled and put hers on.

"You might not hear from me for a while so be careful. Just try and keep a pokemon out at all times because when I'm gone people will probably try and get into the bus so I need you to also keep this for protection and take care of her." I said and she released the pokemon showing my special Arcanine I got while helping the grass pokemon. She nodded and promised to take care of her. I knew she would anyway. I got everything I needed and put it in my fanny pack and called out Flygon. I have many flying pokemon so if she gets tired I will just switch her out. I waved to May and flew off on my way to Slateport City.

Normal POV

May felt sorry for Kazelyn as did the boys. What would she do to pass the time? She couldn't do concerts or recordings because she would need Kazelyn to do them with her. She left the duets here and I have a feeling it's gonna be a long time before she comes back. I looked at the necklace to see the heart was red with splatters of blue in it. Must've had it custom made. Her pokemon were now playing in Kazelyn's pokemon room with Arcanine. Wait a minute, there was another pokeball on the desk. She must've forgotten it. May released the pokemon inside and out came her Lucario. She never leaves Lucario anywhere. Great. It'll probably be months til I see her again and i do not know how to take care of a Lucario. Nuts. I went out for a walk telling everyone to be careful and watch out for intruders. I found Drew and Brandon down the street. I yelled for them and they turned around. I smiled.

"Hey, do you know by any chance how to take care of a Lucario?" I asked and they looked at me funny. I know Kazelyn's pokemon are different from other pokemon because she can use science to make them better but she never uses it for contests. No, she tries to win fair and square.

"Brandon has one." Drew said and Brandon nodded in agreement. I smiled and he handed me a how to book telling you how to take care of certain pokemon.

"So do we still have the recording tomorrow or what?" Brandon asked and Drew swatted his head and gave him a look saying, 'Her best friend just left, do you think she's in the mood?' I giggled.

"I'll have to ask our manager if it's still on. I'll call her hold on." I said and called our manager, Alice. She wasn't too happy Kazelyn had to go but said we would have to do the songs that were meant for me. Boy, it's not gonna be the same.


	8. Big Misunderstandings

**This chapters kinda stupid but i just had to put it. i am the worst writer ever. i can't figure any good chapters out. sorry if it disappoints you all.**

Rivals of The Music

Chapter 8: Having a Child? No Way!

It's been about 2 months since Kazelyn had left. The boys and May have done recording about every week doing whatever ones they could without her there. May had gotten a few calls from her at times but most were bad news. Seems like her whole family's cursed. Her brother had broken his leg, her sister had gotten a concussion, and her dad's diabetes is affecting him worse. Her mom is on the edge of her death bed, more like teetering between life and death. She would seem fine at one moment and be the worst the next. May was at the boys apartment in Larousse City watching the news when a story about the girls came up.

'_Hello, I am Georgia Fernandez and we seem to have a little trouble in the makes of two world famous girls also known as the Magical Two. We have recently discovered Kazelyn Rose walking out of the hospital with a paper of some sort with a worried look on her face.'_

"_What? These results could not be right? I'm not ready for this I'm just a child. There's no way it's been a month since it happened, right Ribbok?" Kazelyn asked her ribbon pokemon who shrugged._

"_I don't know Kazelyn. You kept saying you would check every day but you were irresponsible and kept forgetting and because of all of this you keep getting more fevers and getting sick almost every day. You can't change what's happened, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Maybe you'll get more information on this and quit worrying about how everyone'll react to it." Ribbok said seriously._

"_I know but I can't stand it. I just want it gone and over with so everything can go back to normal or as close to normal as it can get. I just can't take it. I had to wait to figure this out and I just can't handle the pressure." She said with a worried look on her face. The clip ended and Georgia came back on._

'_There you have it. Could Kazelyn actually be expecting something no one ever thought she would at her age? Could 15 year old Kazelyn Rose be expecting a child? Or is it more than that? Stay tuned for more Intel on Kazelyn._

May's jaw dropped as did the boys. Kazelyn could not be expecting a child. She was too young to. May tried calling Kazelyn's phone and after the 3rd ring, she answered.

"He-hello?" she asked hiccupping. May was worried.

"Kazelyn, did you watch the news?" She asked hoping the answer would be no.

"No, why? Was there something important on there?" she asked still hiccupping and it sounded like she was crying slightly.

"No reason. Hehe. Just something stupid. Why are you crying?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Mom supposedly only has less than a month to live and my brother broke more bones then we thought. He has to go into major surgery and my sister might possibly slip into a coma with all this pain and keeps passing out. Dad went back to normal though, the only good news." In the background you could hear people crowding around her and asking her things like 'Are you really expecting a child?' or 'Do you think you're ready?' or 'Who's the lucky father?'

"What the crap! Where would you people get the idea that I'm pregnant?" she asked and May flinched and sighed happy that her best friend wasn't hiding anything but she knew Kazelyn would never do that. She told May that she didn't want the responsibility of owning a child and didn't want to go through all that pain.

"Sorry May. Some people came up to me thinking I was pregnant. Got any clue why?" she asked her friend who was wondering if she should tell her. She decided not to for it would only make her more stressed about everything.

"I'm not exactly sure Kazelyn. It's a mystery to me." May said and Kazelyn thought she knew something but let it slide.

"All right. By the way, what was on the news today? Stupid is usually funny." She asked and May panicked.

"Um, something about a Riolu getting stuck in um a-." May was cut off by Kazelyn.

"May? If your saying 'um' so many times it means you're lying. What was really on the news?" she asked and May thought of something even better that she could tell Kazelyn.

"Ribbok had hurt someone so bad that they were stuck in the sidewalk for a couple hours." May said and Ribbok looked at her. She smiled sheepishly to him and went back to the phone.

"Oh again? Ribbok needs to be more careful but I do remember last time except the person got stuck in a tree for insulting my Ribbok. Man, that was funny." They laughed and May was happy her friend was back to her old self.

"Hey dude. I need to go check on my family. I told them I'd be back by now." She said and May sighed. They never had time anymore.

"All right talk to you later Kaze. Bye." They both hung up and sighed wanting to be united again. May went back to the living room and saw the boys watching intently at the TV. She looked and saw they were showing more clips on Kazelyn.

"_Glaceon! What should I do? If I tell her, she'll be so mad at me! She told me to never waste myself on something but I needed to do it so badly! It was an urge and I had to do it. She's gonna fume if I tell her! What should I do?" she asked her ice pokemon and it shrugged._

"_I'm not sure exactly but you will need to tell her. She's your mom and she deserves to know. This is really important and cannot be held back. It's been 2 months and your mom is bound to figure it out soon. You won't stay the same forever. She's probably already noticed you've been more and more tired nowadays. You've gotten sick because of all of this almost every day. It's not just stress, this is seriously important." Glaceon told her seriously making everyone believe Kazelyn truly was having a child with their words. _

"_Yeah, come on Glaceon. We gotta check if any of the results changed. I do not want someone dead before I can check it out." With that, Glaceon jumped on her shoulder and they went to the hospital._

'_Could Kazelyn seriously be the soon to be mother of a child in a matter of months or is she talking about aborting it? Maybe she wants to make sure nothing happened to it. Stay tuned. Now, we have discovered an Eevee who-.'_

"That is so stupid! Who would honestly think a 15 year old without a boyfriend would actually do that stuff? It's horrendous, I hate it! And they think it's a baby she's talking about when it's really her family. I can easily tell." May yelled in rage as the boys tried to calm her down.

"May, relax. We know she's not having a baby and I'm certain others know too. Settle down. It'll be all fine soon. We will help to settle it all out in any way we can." They said simultaneously and she smiled.

It would all be figured out soon enough and with her luck, she hoped Kazelyn wouldn't find out and get over stressed.

**Again, sorry if it disappoints you. i am not the best writer and this is kinda stupid but i couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
